


Main Character

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU, im kind of braindead so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killua Zoldyck (under the alias K. Zoltack) is a semi well-known author, while Gon works 35 hours a week at a local coffee shop.Suddenly all of the literary tropes are real, and Killua wonders if he's going crazy.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Main Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K. strikes again with another brilliant opening to his new YA romance novel.

_The water pounded into the smaller girl's back as she paddled against the tide, struggling with all her might to reach the shore. With every flail of her arms, the water seemed to be pulling her down further, making its way up her nose and into her eyes, momentarily blinding her. She sputtered, desperately trying to open her eyes despite the salty sensation forcing them closed. In the distance, a shadowy and blurry figure stood, observing, on the shore. She tried to scream, only for more water to fill her lungs._

Why weren't they helping? _She wondered, her arms steadily growing weaker and weaker until she felt she could paddle no more. The figure only watched, filling her stomach with a sense of dread._

_She noticed the swelling on her shoulders from paddling for such a long time at such intense speed. She willed her arms to move._

Please, _she silently begged,_ please somebody help me. _Her arms went limp._

_The figure on the shore jerked to motion._

_Suddenly, they were in the water, furiously swimming to where the girl was drowning. She felt strong arms grip her waist from beneath the surface, their fingers strong and tender at the same time. All the girl could see of her rescuer through rapidly blinking eyes was dark brown hair. A second later, she passed out, seeing nothing but blue and black for miles on end._

_He was here to save her. Just like he always was._

* * *

Killua stretched, his hands reaching for the low ceiling of his shared two-bedroom apartment. Around him sat piles upon piles of textbooks, some dealing with grammar, some with definitions of words, and some with pictures for inspiration.

His hands made their way back down to the Macbook in front of him, the screen half black and half white with several walls of text.

Rereading what he had wrote, his eyes squinted by habit, even though he was wearing the reading glasses he had had prescribed to him in the 10th grade. The words were starting to blur; Killua took that as a sign to stop and take a break for a while.

He slowly got up from the small desk and paced around the sitting area, his brain running a marathon. It always did, no matter if Killua was writing or not.

It also didn't help that Killua's roommate was blasting 100 Gecs at full volume just a room over. Killua was never one to judge one's music taste, but this was certainly...something different.

His fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose, already anticipating a migraine. With the rate at which he was coming up with ideas and actually taking the time to sit down and write, he would be finished by his 40th birthday. 

He pounded on the paper thin walls, not even bothering to shout over whatever the hell genre this music fit into, just praying that his roommate would somehow manage to hear him and turn it down. However, after a few minutes, Killua realized his roommate was either sleeping or deaf as the music was not becoming any more quiet. He finally decided to try his luck at a local coffee house he had been dying to try since he moved in.

Grabbing his laptop (making sure to save his draft first, of course) and shoving it into his laptop bag, Killua took a second to look out the only window in the room. It was snowing. Not uncommon in New York, admittedly, but Killua was always excited when it snowed. The snowflakes stuck to his window and coated the tops of trees, making the trees look black in comparison to the stark white that it was coated with. 

Killua drowned out the music for a second just to admire how beautiful the city looked from where he lived. This apartment complex where many college students lived was one of the highest in ratings due to its scenic views. Killua's own college was a 10 minute walk away; he considered himself incredibly lucky to have received a scholarship to a prestigious writing academy that was near the center of New York City. It was the ideal scene for making yourself unknown yet known at the same time.

He sighed, a heavy one that he felt all the way down to his toes. Already the weight of deadlines and assignments were pestering him, not to mention the 14 calls an hour he got from Alluka asking him if he was finding his way around okay. He had absolutely nothing against Alluka, of course. Killua loved her to pieces. Sometimes it was nice to listen to another person's voice that wasn't telling him when a due date was. It was certainly not always a blessing whenever he found his spare two minutes between classes somehow filled with an interrogation. 

Bundling himself up with a black scarf and beanie to match, along with a red flannel over an oversized white hoodie, Killua slipped on his shoes and grabbed his things, texting Alluka a meme as he walked out of the door. He didn't bother leaving a note for his roomie.

_He's glad to get rid of me,_ Killua thought. He wasn't much fun at college parties, he had figured out rather quickly.

* * *

Scuffling down the snow streaked streets, Killua felt the innate urge to stick out his tongue to catch a snowflake. He had to remind himself that he was, in fact, an adult and needed to behave as such. The moment of self-awareness passed and Killua shivered with the sudden taste of bitter cold. 

Not many people were walking on a day like this, which gave Killua a second to breathe deeply. Since arriving in New York, Killua had become somewhat of a overnight sensation. His short stories that were initially only meant for a laugh among his online friends had been mysteriously leaked to a popular blog, grabbing the attention of hundreds of teenage girls on Twitter. The range of the Internet astounded him, for soon after his writing was released, his name (luckily under the alias of his Twitter username, @k_zoltack) and a selfie were leaked as well. There were fan accounts made for him in the span of a day. 

Since then, Killua had released two more short YA novels, partnered up with the Twitter blog that leaked his stuff, and sold some copies of his novels to family-owned bookstores. It didn't make him a lot of money, but when word spread that K. Zoltack was a college student and not a full-time author, suddenly sponsorships were on the table. 

Killua had developed chronic migraines shortly after his online boom.

Now, before he went out anywhere, he scoured the streets, paranoid that there would be a spam account on Twitter that leaked his address and school and he would suddenly have a mob of pre-teens huddled at his doorstep. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help worrying. And maybe hoping.

Killua looked up from his GPS telling him he had arrived. He stopped to observe the whole feel of the building before stepping inside.

The building itself was rustic and looked similar to many buildings in New York. However, if one was to be walking by in a hurry, the thought of this inconspicuous place being a bustling coffeehouse wouldn't have crossed anyone's mind. Even Killua double-checked his phone's map, making sure he had plotted the right coordinates. 

"You have arrived at City Coffee Shop," Killua spoke aloud, as if telling someone else the directions to this place. There wasn't even a clear sign; the only indicator of this place being somewhat related to coffee was a small neon coffee cup with squiggly lines above it, indicating its warmth.

Killua stepped up to the window and peered inside.

There was a single man working behind the register. His face was hard to make out, but Killua noted the trim build and strong stature that he possessed. He stepped inside.

A bell ringed, alerting the man to Killua's presence. As they made eye contact, a large smile grew on the man's face.

With the strongest New York accent Killua has ever heard, a "Welcome in!" was belted from the man's chest, as if he had been practicing for hours.

Anxiety levels suddenly sky-rocketing, Killua debated turning around and going home.

Something told him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! hope everyone is safe and healthy during these insane times!
> 
> in all of my quarantine activities, never would i have thought i would get back into watching hunter x hunter. but here i am, not only rewatching it but writing a fanfiction about it ... insane. 
> 
> this may be off to a rocky start, but i promise it will get more interesting and funny in the later chapters! if i choose to update that is haha...
> 
> hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
